


Marry me?

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang





	Marry me?

“Marry me, eonni.”

Everyone stopped what they are doing and look at her bewildered. 

After what feel like eternity.   
“Come again?” The long blonde finally speak up.  
“I said. Marry me, eonni.” The short blonde one replied.

And the other just stare at them, dumbfounded. What the hell just happened? Everyone thought. How can one so calm after being ask for marriage? And how can the other just ask for marriage out of the blue. And then there is another silence.

“Why?” JiU or Kim MinJi, the one with long blonde hair asked.  
“Just.” HanDong, the one with short blonde hair simply answered while giving a shrug.  
“Haha, you are funny Han. We barely knew each other.” Jiu laugh.  
“We can always get to know each other after.” Handong gave another shrug.  
“Ask me again after you graduate.” Jiu smiled and pat her head before leaving, with the other following her.

“Jiu.. You didn’t seriously mean that right? You barely knew her. She is cute tho..”  
Sua or Kim Bora, the shortest of the three ask.  
“Yeah, eonni, and she is younger too.” Lee SiYeon, the youngest of the three chipped in.  
“Who knows, after she graduate and is she really come to me, perhaps I will consider. That means she really mean it. I doubt it tho.” Jiu shrug and they went back to their class in silence.

“Dong eonni, you seriously just asked Jiu seonbae for marriage? What are you thinking about?” Kim YooHyeon, the puppy like girl ask her.  
“I am serious tho. I have been planning to ask that for a while.”  
“You barely knew her. She is 2 years our senior and you never even interact with her.” Dami or Lee YuBin, the one with short hair and charming face state the fact.  
“And you do know she is not that easy to ask out, eonni.” Lee GaHyeon, the youngest of them speak up too.  
“I know, and this is my one and only chance. So it’s a yes or a no. And I am good with both.” Handong answered and walk out of the cafeteria. Leaving the other three wondering what she meant.

Weekend passed, and here come Monday, everything is normal, they went to class, interacting with friends. But the 3 friends feel like something is not right. Handong is not coming. She never absent before so why today? They can’t reach her over weekend too, and they shrug it off thinking that the Chinese is busy helping with her father company.   
Handong came from a Chinese family, her father is a CEO of a huge enterprise that have a branch all over the world. And Handong, the reason she came to Korea is because her father want her to learn about business and took care of the company in the future. So here she is majoring in business and helping with her father’s branch company in Korea.

“Have anybody seen Dongie?” Yoohyeon ask when she went to Handong’s class. Yoohyeon, Dami and Gahyeon are on different campus because they major in performance.   
“She is not coming to class today, which is odd.” One of Handong’s classmate said.  
The three said thanks and went to cafeteria, feeling something is not right. But they don’t know what is that feeling.  
“This is odd, she never absent and even if she is sick, she will contact us. But where did she go this time.” Dami said as they settle down with their lunch.  
“I wonder.”   
“Who is absent and why are you guys looks so down?” Siyeon asked and casually sit down beside them.   
“Ah, eonni, you are alone today?” Gahyeon asked when she can’t spot Jiu and Sua.  
“Nah, they are over there buying lunch, you don’t mind we sit here right?”   
“Not at all.” Yoohyeon smile shyly, resulting Dami teasing her.  
“Hey kids, why you look so down? And mind if we join?” Jiu and Sua arrived at the same time.  
“Not at all, and Siyeon eonni also asked the same question. Haha.” Dami laugh.  
“Where is the Chinese? I didn’t saw her this morning.”  
“That’s the answer to your other question. We are wondering where she is too, eonni. She is not coming and she is not answering our calls too.”  
“Maybe something happened and she have to go back to China, you know they can’t use foreign app there.” Siyeon state.  
“That is true, but then she usually will tell us. And not silently like this.” Yoohyeon pout.  
Jiu just silently listening and ate her lunch, but inside she is also wondering, where did the Chinese go. Is it because of her, is it because she reject her. Is it because the Chinese hate her and don’t want to see her, that she left. She admit, that she sure give it a thought over the weekend, and she mean it when she said she will consider if the Chinese ask her again, and she also admit that she does want to get to know the Chinese too.  
“You are thinking too much Minji-ah, I am sure it’s not because of you she is not coming today.” Sua suddenly speak up. Years of knowing each other, you can know what the other is thinking even without saying a word.  
“I..”   
“Sua eonni is right, I am sure Dongie have her own reason to leave so sudden.”  
And the rest of the lunch time passed with them changing the topic and talk about some other thing.

China, Handong’s POV

“Dong-a, you sure you want this? It is a joke when I said that you have to comeback if you didn’t found a reason to stay, but I also didn’t expect you to comeback this instant.”  
“I am sure, father. And I have my own reason too. I do found someone. And I made a stupid move too.”   
“Of course I am happy that you are back, but still. And yeah I’ve heard from your cousin YuQi. She said you suddenly just proposed to your senior, huh? My daughter has grown up.”  
“That is why I have to come back here, so I can be more mature, beside, dad, you do know it’s useless for me to stay there any longer, it’s not like I am not a university graduate.”   
“Well, you little genius, but you do know your major before have nothing to do with business.” Her father shake his head.  
“And that is why I am back, to focus and learn directly from you, that way I can catch up faster and I can help you here too.”  
“Did something happened? That you suddenly make up your mind like this.”  
“She said that I could ask her again after I graduate. But I know I can’t. After I graduate, I have to come back here and took over. So, why not I learn now and ask her again, when I get more mature, and success?”   
“Hah! My daughter and her shameless confidence.”   
“I am your daughter after all.”  
“Are you really sure? You will lost all your time, even your freedom. And, before that, have you told your friends?”   
“AH! Shoot! They will surely kill me! I haven’t called them, and I came back here in hurry.”  
“Hahaha, you should call them then, they must be worried.”  
“But then, I also don’t want them to know. I will just said that something happened and I have to go back to my country and not going back there anymore. And I will surprise them, with the more mature me, years later.” I said to my father, and he just shake his head and smile at me.

And that is it, I start working under my father, helping with his job, attending meetings. It was hell at first, I don’t know a lot of things, and co-workers also not helping. They all think that I got in because of my dad while they work hard to get into the company. But I don’t care, and I will prove it to them, I can do it better than them.  
2 years has passed since I came back to China, and now I finally took over the company and let my father rest. I still keep in contact with Yoohyeon, Dami and Gahyeon. And they also visited me last year. Yeah sure I got hit the moment they saw me when I picked them up at airport. I deserve it too, since I keep quite about it from them. And now the three of them are finally on their last year, preparing for graduation, which I promise them that I will be attending.  
As for Jiu eonni, I don’t know much, Yoohyeon told me she work as a kindergarten teacher after graduated, and Sua eonni now open up her own dance studio and teach dance. Siyeon eonni, she work as a pub singer, and got scouted by a big entertainment company. Now she is preparing to debut as a solo singer.

Graduation day, Korea.

“She better come! She promised!”  
“She will Yoo, and don’t shout, you are so loud.”   
“But then, why is she not here yet?!”  
“Yoohyeon eonni, maybe she is stuck in traffic. Beside look! Sua and Jiu eonni is here.”  
“Eonni! You came too.”  
“We promised, here.” Sua hands them each a flower and they happily accepted it, when suddenly the other student start whispering and surprised.   
Siyeon came out from her car and walk passed by those student straight to where the other stand and, “Yoo puppy! Congratulation for your graduation!” She hug Yoohyeon causing the tall puppy to blush.  
“Hahaha, cute. Let her go Siyeon-ah, poor puppy gotta faint now.” Jiu said while patting Yoohyeon head.  
“But I miss my baby.. She is so busy nowadays that she didn’t even answer my call…” Siyeon said and pout at Jiu. The two of them started dating a few months ago, when Siyeon suddenly ask Yoohyeon out.  
“Is she really coming?” Jiu asked when she cannot see the Chinese there.  
“She said she is coming, but no news from her and we can’t reach her phone.” Dami answer while looking at the flower.   
“She will be here, I am sure.” Sua said putting her hand on Jiu’s shoulder.  
Since Handong left, other that the trio, no one knows where she is and what she do, Jiu have been asking them, but they promised to keep quite, which they did. Jiu keep on thinking, does she really gave up on her, is it really because she rejected her. She now is sure, that even though she don’t really know about the latter, she is sure that if Handong ask her the same question she will not hesitate to say yes. She don’t know why, but she feel a strong feeling toward her, but she can’t say that this is love she is feeling, since they never get to know each other yet.  
“Let’s get inside, the ceremony is starting.” Gahyeon’s voice snap her back and the 6 of them walk into the ceremony arena, since Handong haven’t shown up.

Somewhere, Handong POV.

‘UGH! Why must this happen today? I was late enough for the ceremony and I am here stuck with these old man.’   
Handong had arrived in Korea 2 days ago, because there is this meeting that she have to attend. And today out of any other day, there is a gathering for higher and she is stuck there as one of the guest attending, when she is supposed to attend the graduation ceremony. Now she is excusing herself from the other CEO, telling them she had a private problem that she need to go, and wait for her assistant to bring her car over.  
“Ms. Han, here is your car. You know I can drive you there.” Her assistant said while handing her the car key.  
“No, it’s okay, you go home and rest, I can drive myself, beside I won’t be back until late.” She took the car key and speed away.

Graduation stadium.

“Finally! My butt hurt sitting for so long.”  
“It is only 3 hours Dami eonni.” Gahyeon said.  
“And this Handong seriously. I will kill her for sure!” Yoohyeon shouted when she still can’t spot Handong anywhere.   
“Calm down Yoo babe, she will come.” The other just nod, and suddenly crowd around them became quite and they made way for someone to pass through. Someone with an aura that intimidate you.  
“Do you really mean it when you said you want to kill me?” The lady in glasses and neat looking suits speak up. And the 6 of them turn around to look at her eyes widen.  
“HANDONG!!!!! You came! You really came! It is real? Right? You are real right?” Yoohyeon ran to her and jump onto her with her tall body.  
“You seriously will kill me at some point Yoo, and yes I am here.” Handong pat her back and wave to the other, she smile when she saw Jiu there.  
“What took you so long? We thought that you won’t be coming.” Dami said giving her a brief hug.  
“Gatherings of the higher up, a sudden schedule that I cannot avoid. Sorry.”   
“It’s okay, now that you are here, eonni! I miss you!” Gahyeon went to hug her too.  
“Haha, I did promise I will come, so I will no matter what, though I am sorry I cannot made it on the ceremony.”  
“It’s okay, as long as you are here now, I am happy! But you still have to treat us as punishment because you are late.”  
“Well, took care of that, no worries. And you can come too eonnis.” Handong said and look at Sua, Jiu and Siyeon.  
“Can we really? Wont’s us disturb your reunion?” Sua said, unsure.  
“Why not? Beside I am sure Yoohyeon want Siyeon eonni to stay too. Right puppy?” And Yoohyeon just silently nod.  
“Did some of you drive? I will sent you the location.” I asked them, and all of them turn their head to Jiu.  
“Well, give me your number and I will send you the location, and we split car.” I told her, holding out my phone, which she took and insert her number.  
“There you go. I guess Sua and Siyeon will be riding with me.” She said looking at the other two.  
“Okay cool, see you later. And you guys coming with me, right?” I look at Yoohyeon and she just smile.

Inside Handong’s car.

“Smooth on asking for her number I see.” Dami suddenly speak up.  
“Huh?” I look at her confuse.  
“Well, you just asked for Jiu’s number, now you can contact her. Wasn’t that’s what you always want?” Dami continue.  
“Ah.. Well, if I didn’t ask for her number how am I supposed to send her the location?” I said matter of fact.  
“I can send it to them tho.” Gahyeon said.  
“Well, yeah, it’s okay.” I just shrug it off.  
“You’ve change Dong-a. I thought you really like her? And here I thought you still hold on that plan to marry her.”  
“I do. And I still do, it’s just let’s take it slowly. It’s not like I can just come to her and ask her again like years ago.”  
“You can do that years ago, why not now?”  
“Things changed Yoo. We changed. Beside, it’s been years, who knows that she is having someone by her side now. Here we are.”

They arrive at the restaurant that Handong booked for them and went inside waiting for the rest to arrive. They talked, catching up, and teasing around while having their dinner.  
“Excuse me, I have to take this phone.” Handong excuse herself from the group.

“She changed huh. She is not the same bubbly girl that we knew years ago.” Yoohyeon suddenly speak up.  
“Yeah, she sure changed, but like she said, people change. We all change.” Dami quietly say.  
“Where are you going Jiu eonni?” Siyeon ask when she saw Jiu stand up.  
“Restroom.” She answered and left. But then she just want to breathe some fresh air outside. She have a lot in her mind.

“Okay, take care of it and I want the report by tomorrow morning. Also what time is my flight tomorrow? 12? Okay.” Handong hang up the phone and surprised when she found Jiu standing there staring at her.  
“You leaving again?” Jiu asked quietly, staring at the floor. How much she missed the girl and how much she wish the girl could stay.  
“Yeah, something happened and I have to be back to take care of it.”   
“Will you stay if I told you so?” Jiu raise her head and look at her.  
“Eonni.. I, this time I can’t, I have to go back. But I promise I will come back here soon.”  
“Promise? And you will stay longer?” Jiu look at her hopefully.  
“I will, and I promise I will come back soon, as soon as I took care of the matter there.” Handong now holding her hands. “Now let’s go back inside, don’t want them to get worried.”

The rest of the dinner went by and they are now back to their own place, and now Handong is driving Jiu home. How? Wasn’t Jiu driving? Well, they order wine and Jiu drank it without thinking much, hence Siyeon ended up driving her car and Handong is driving her home.  
“Jiu eonni… You have to tell me where do you live… How am I supposed to take you home if I don’t know where your home is.” Handong stare at the sleeping girl beside her, mumbling. She did try to shake her awake, but Jiu is dead asleep.  
“Guess I will just take her to my place. Hope she didn’t mind.” She mumble again and drive back to her place instead.  
She carry Jiu to her room, change her clothes to a more comfortable one, not without mumbling a few sorry when she undress her, and settle her inside her bed.  
“Guess I will be sleeping at my office today.” She said getting ready to turn around when she feel a tug on her shirt. “Stay.” Jiu whispered, holding tight to her shirt.  
And because Handong is too sleepy and tired to think, she just slide into the blanket and sleep.

Jiu woke up by the sound of alarm, she turn around looking for her phone only to realize that she is not in her own room and there is someone beside her. She sat up tense and stare at the person sleeping beside her, but soon calm down when she realize that the person sleeping beside her is Handong, and she start wondering why and how did she end up there.  
Handong woke up because she felt someone moving around, turned around and met with Jiu’s eyes, she smile and said “Good morning, you okay?”  
“Ahh, yeah, a little headache but I am fine.” Jiu reply back. “How…”  
“You are drunk and asleep, and won’t wake up, I don’t know your place so yeah, I took you home instead.” Handong sit up, and went to kitchen, with Jiu tagging along not long after.  
“Here, drink this, and go wash up, I will make something for breakfast.” Handong hand her a pill for headache and water, while trying to make some simple breakfast despite feeling sleepy. Jiu drank it and went to the bathroom to wash up, with the clothes that she randomly took from Handong’s closet, with her permissions of course.  
They eat their breakfast in silence, a comfortable one, when Handong’s phone rang.  
“Yes, speaking. Ah, okay. I will drive myself, I will meet you there later.”   
“You are leaving?” Jiu asked when she hang up her phone.  
“Yeah, I have to go back, I thought I told you yesterday?”   
“I know, it’s just. Come back soon?” Jiu look at her hopefully.  
“I will, now let’s get ready, I will drive you home first before I go to airport.”

Handong is not driving to airport after dropping Jiu at her place and she is surprised when Jiu suddenly kiss her and saying that she will miss her. She will be lying if she said she is not happy, but she wonder why. Years ago, they didn’t even knew each other and Jiu also rejected her that day, but then why did she suddenly act like this now?   
Yes, Handong still have feelings for her, and she sure haven’t given up on her, it’s just, why the sudden change. She feel her phone vibrate, it’s a call from Yoohyeon.  
“Hey, Yoo. Morning.”  
“Morning, I’ve heard from Jiu eonni that you are going back today? Why are you not telling us, are you going to leave again like you did years ago.” I can hear that Yoohyeon is crying over the phone, and I can also heard Dami and Siyeon’s voice in the background.  
“Hahaha, no Yoo! What are you thinking about. If I really going to leave for long I will definitely tell you. Jiu eonni found out about it yesterday when I was taking that call. Something happened, I will be back here soon, don’t worry.” I assure her.  
“You promise? You won’t lie to me again? You told me you will visit the last time but you never came.”   
“Hey, I came back for your graduation as promised, and yes I promise I will be back real soon. As soon as I took care of the thing happened there okay?”  
“Okay… I will be waiting..” She sniffed and hang up, I just shake my head at her. Cutie.

A week has passed since I went back to China, things has been back to normal, and I am now having dinner with my family before I fly back to Korea tomorrow.  
“So, everything’s okay?”  
“Yeah, dad. I will be taking care of the rest later once I settle down in Korea.”  
“You are really going back there, huh. Time sure passed by so fast and now my girl all grown up.”  
“Haha, dad, please, not this again. And you do know you can always come visit me there with mom.” I smiled at them and mom hold my hand.  
“We will, of course, and we also want to meet your girlfriend.”  
“I don’t have girlfriend tho.” I look at them.  
“Not yet, but you will soon and I’m sure of that.” Dad laugh and mom just shook her head.  
“Well, let’s see, I do wish she is still available.” I just smile.  
“Well, if based on what you told us that she is missing you, I am sure she is available and still waiting for you to go back. She did said that you can tried again after you graduated. But look at you now, all mature and a CEO.” Dad smiled and hold my hands. “Dong-ah, go get her, don’t ever let her go if you really love her. You gave up a lot because of her one word, and I am sure that this girl is a very special one.”  
“She is, I have never tell this to anybody, but she is very special. She might not be remembering it, but she is the first person that help me when I first arrive in Korea.” I said remembering the first time I went to Korea and got into the university.  
“And now, you are going to get this girl and make her yours this time around for sure, and I don’t want to see you alone the next time I am visiting Korea.” Dad half threatened me and smile.  
“I will dad, I will.” 

“Yes, Minji speaking.”  
“Eonni.. Can I come by later?”  
“Who is this?”  
“I see you didn’t save my number.. No wonder you never contact me this past week.”  
“Handong?”  
“No, this is Dami.”  
“Haha, sorry, I saved it now! You are back?”  
“No, I am now US instead.”  
“Oh.. I..”  
“Eonni… I won’t asked if I can come by later, if I am not in Korea.”  
“AH! Yeah… Of course! But I will be home late, I am having a dinner with a friend later.”  
“Oh? I see, okay then.. Maybe next time.”  
“Hey! I can cancelled it if you want, or you can come by a little later if you don’t mind.”  
“Nah, it’s okay, you enjoy, eonni. I will be boarding now. Bye.” 

‘A dinner, huh. I wonder who is this friend of her? A girl? A man? Argh! And why does it matter. I don’t even know if she is into girl. Or me. And why did I just called and asked whether I can come by? We are not even that close, yet.’   
Handong is now sitting inside a plane, waiting for departure to Korea, while staring blankly at her phone thinking of her conversation with Jiu just now. She decide to shake it off, send a message to Yoohyeon saying she is coming back today and turn off her phone.

“Hey, I will be home around 8, you can come by if it’s not too late for you, or if you still want to come.” Handong is now sitting inside her car, staring at the text she received from Minji, contemplating whether she should or should not reply.

Typing.. 

I can see you typing, Dong-a

Ah.. Yeah, I.. I am here actually.

Here as in? I am almost home anyway.

Okay..

She sent the last message, waiting for her to reply, when she saw a car stopping in front of the building, and Minji came out. And she can also see someone came out after her, and they are sharing a hug.   
‘A man huh. And here I thought that she might be into girl too. I don’t have a chance after all.’ Handong thought, not realizing that her phone is vibrating. She turn on her engine, ready to leave, when she heard a knock on her car’s window. She looked up and saw that it is Minji knocking on her window.  
“So, you are leaving? And not even answering my calls?” She raised her brows at me, and I look at my phone and indeed saw that she is calling.  
“Ah, I, nothing. I just want to see you that’s all. Have a good rest..” Handong stuttered, trying to leave as fast as she could. But then Minji walk around and get into her car.  
“Let’s go get something to eat, you’re buying of course.” Handong this time looked at her confused.  
“Wasn’t that you said you are having a dinner just now?”  
“I am not full yet, and you have to treat me dinner, a punishment to trying to leave without saying hi.”  
“O..Okay… What do you want to eat?”  
“Chicken! I know a place! Let’s go!” Minji said excitedly.  
“Hahaha, okay okay, buckle up.”

And they went to the chicken shop that Minji said, ordered one serving and 2 bottle of beers, they talked about what happened this past week, things that happened at school, Minji’s student to Handong’s company.  
“So this time you are staying? No more going back to China?”  
“For now yeah, but I maybe will be back now and then.”  
“Okay then. Take me with you next time you go back.”  
“Yeah? Why?”  
“Nothing, can’t I go with you?”  
“You can, but why so sudden?”  
“So I can be sure that you will be back here again.”  
“Hahaha, protective much.” Handong just laugh it off.  
“You did leave us so sudden and for so long. I have to be sure this time you won’t do that anymore. And I thought that I already made it clear to years before.”  
“About?” I look at her, confused at what she meant.  
“Seems like you didn’t remember huh. And here I am thinking that maybe, just maybe you will be back and ask me the same question one more time.” Minji answered, looking down at her beer.  
“Ah… I.. I do remember. But then it’s been years, and here I thought that you must have someone by your side now. And seeing that just now, I..”  
“So that is why you are trying to leave huh? Assuming that I have someone? What if I said I was still waiting?” Minji is now looking straight into me.  
“Who knows, it’s been years, and seeing him hugging you like that.”  
“That is my co-worker if you are wondering. And I don’t have a feeling for him. He kept on bugging me, asking me for dinner, so I told him only this one and no more. That’s all.”  
“Oh.. Okay…”   
“Say, Dong-a, do you still mean it? The offer, is it still on?”  
“Eonni.. I..”   
“Let’s go.” Minji just sigh and stand up getting ready to leave.   
Handong hold her hand, preventing her to leave.   
“I have never forget that offer. And it still is the same, I never forgot what you said, I might not able to graduate with the other, but here I am, all mature and I am also ready to prove myself, that I am not going to let you down, and I do love you, for years, eonni.”  
Minji looked at her dumfounded, buffled at her sudden confession.  
“Since when and how.”  
“You might now be remembering it, but you are the one that helped me the first time I came to Korea, you showed me the way around the campus, and help looking for my class on my first day. That you don’t even mind that you are getting late. I was touched by that, and I have been watching you since then.” Minji just silently listened.  
“Call me creepy yeah, but the more I saw you, the more I saw how you act with the other, how you help the other, the more I fall for you. I might not know you personally, but I know that my feeling for you is true.”  
“I, I don’t know what to say…”   
“You don’t need to say a thing. It’s okay.” Handong hold her hands. “Just know that I never give up. And I still love you. And this time, I came back, to ask the question, but not the same question.” Minji raised her brows at her.  
“Be my girl Kim Minji. And I won’t take no for answer this time.” I hold her hand tighter not letting go. And she just smile.  
“And who said that I will say no? I have been waiting for this day for years. You left after dropping that, you left me thinking a lot about you, wondering what happened, wondering why you suddenly leave. And yes I do remember this cute little blondie, that look like lost kitten on the first day of her class. I can’t say I have a feeling for you that time since I am not. But the day you left, that’s when I start thinking. And the more I think, the more I am sure, that I do have this feeling to this certain kitten that I have been watching for years.” I look at her surprised.  
“And yes, I have been watching you too, you and your loud friend.” She smile. “I too are sure now, that this feeling I have for you is love, and I have been waiting for the days that you will comeback and took hold my hands one more time. Because I am also sure, when that day come. I won’t hesitate to say yes.” Handong smiled and tears suddenly flow from her eyes, Minji wiped it for her and there she kiss her for the first time.

“So, you finally talked it out? What now?” Yoohyeon and Dami is now at Handong’s house.  
“Well, yeah, we talked it out. And why are you two here? And why did I received a message that the other will also come from Gahyeon?”   
“Let’s have lunch together, and we called them to come.”  
“Don’t you guys have work?”  
“Work can wait, but lunch can’t.” The moment Dami said that the doorbell rang and she went to open the door. Sua, Siyeon and Gahyeon came together.  
“Jiu not here yet?” Sua eonni asked.  
“Oh? I thought you are picking her up eonni.” Dami ask. Just then they heard the door open and Jiu walked into the living room. The other look at her weirdly.  
“Oh? You guys here already.”   
“How..?” Siyeon point at the door.  
“How what?” Minji walked over making her way to Handong and kissed her. “Hey. Sorry I am late, traffic sucks.”   
“Nah, it’s okay, they came so sudden too tho.”  
The other looked at them surprised.  
“OKAY! Someone need to explain here! What the heck happened?” Gahyeon looked at them.  
“Well, to answer your question Yooh, yeah we talked it out and yeah we are together.”   
“Ah.. Well, about time.” Dami just nod.

It might start off weirdly, but hey, in the end it’s a happy ending is it?  
They are taking it slowly, step by step while getting to know each other, learning more about each other. And got married years later.


End file.
